


Неплохо для начала.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Можно погладить? – обернувшись, Тэйн застыл на месте и даже рот приоткрыл, потому что прямо перед ним стоял тот самый высокий красавец, ослепительно улыбаясь. «Нет, серьёзно? Ещё и ямочки на щеках? Этого мне не хватало…» – пронеслось в затуманенном мозгу Тэйна, но обращавшийся к нему, смотрел своими зелёными смеющимися глазами так весело и открыто, что ему и в голову не пришло заподозрить подвох.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если кому любопытно, вот так я представляю моих мальчиков.  
> Тэйн: http://67.media.tumblr.com/5d45aa563c56763f471339d161199134/tumblr_o8mt6blUDt1txjnito4_250.gif  
> Дэниель: https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m17c6cAw7q1r38iz6o1_250.gif

Даже в детстве Тэйн не питал страсти к домашним животным. 

Когда мать, не справившись с послеродовой депрессией после рождения дочек-двойняшек, сбежала из дома, ему, двенадцатилетнему пацану, пришлось взвалить на себя заботу о сёстрах, раньше срока стать самостоятельным и обрести нехарактерный для детей практический взгляд на многие вещи. 

Занятия в школе, уроки, хлопоты по дому и уход за двумя беспрестанно орущими младенцами отнимали всё время, сводя общественную и личную жизнь мальчика к минимуму. Когда сестрёнки подросли и начали посещать детский сад, Тэйн стал подрабатывать помощником в городской библиотеке, чтобы успеть хоть что-то отложить на колледж, так что времени на обычные подростковые заморочки у него не прибавилось. Да, в определённый момент, когда одноклассники начали заглядываться на девочек, он осознал, что, в свою очередь, отдаёт предпочтение мальчикам, но и только – ему было попросту некогда ни переживать по этому поводу, ни предпринимать какие бы то ни было шаги. 

«Вот закончу школу, поступлю в колледж, может, тогда…» – думалось ему порой. Впрочем, без особого оптимизма, поскольку, глядя в зеркало, Тэйн не видел ровным счётом ничего привлекательного. Небольшого роста, ни худой, ни толстый, а то, что принято называть – коренастый, весьма смуглый и со слишком крупными, на его вкус, чертами лица, доставшимися от деда, почти чистокровного мàори*. Парень ни в малейшей степени не отвечал собственным представлениям о прекрасном или хотя бы приятном для взгляда. Самому ему нравились мужчины высокие и стройные, по возможности, нордической внешности… мечтать, так уж ни в чём себе не отказывая, правильно? 

На совершеннолетие ему на голову свалился самый неожиданный и прекрасный подарок – замечательная во всех отношениях мачеха, которой парень со спокойной душой мог доверить отца и девчонок. До этого момента учёба за пределами родного Толидо, несмотря на отличные отметки и великолепные рекомендации преподавателей, являлась чем-то из разряда несбыточных фантазий. Теперь же перед ним открылся мир, и едва получив письмо о зачислении с получением полной стипендии на литературный факультет в Колумбийский колледж, Тэйн, не теряя времени, собрал нехитрые пожитки и полный энтузиазма устремился навстречу новой жизни.

Одним из самых привлекательных аспектов этой новой жизни было уединение, которого ему страшно не хватало на протяжении всех восемнадцати, почти девятнадцати лет. Поэтому Тэйн не поддался соблазну сэкономить, снимая жильё с кем-нибудь на пару, он предпочитал голодать, но иметь свой собственный угол. Его упорство было вознаграждено: за несколько дней до начала учёбы он заселился в крошечную, но зато отдельную квартирку относительно недалеко от университетского городка. 

Поначалу было странно не иметь никого рядом, заботиться только о себе и не отвечать ни перед кем. Ему даже взгрустнулось пару раз, и в разгар одного такого приступа одиночества к нему закралась шальная мысль разбавить его какой-нибудь милой зверушкой. Ведь было бы так приятно почесать кошечку за ушком, слушая как она мурлычет в ответ, или побегать наперегонки с забавным щенком… Но, рациональная часть его мозга тут же напомнила, что, увы, эти самые кошечки и собачки царапают мебель, зажёвывают до дыр обувь и нередко гадят мимо лотка. А Тэйн любил чистоту и порядок, с трепетом относился к обуви, да к тому же, был по природе своей довольно брезглив. Так что нет, Тэйн совершенно точно не имел ни малейшего желания завести домашнего питомца. По крайней мере, до определённого момента.

Тем солнечным сентябрьским днём, возвращаясь с занятий, Тэйн решил заглянуть, наконец, в горячо нахваливаемую его однокурсницей новую кондитерскую. Улочка, где находился магазин, была для него совершенно неизведанной территорией, так что Тэйн неспешно шагал, с любопытством первооткрывателя изучая каждую витрину.

_И вот тут это случилось. Когда **он** появился…_

Тэйн встретился взглядом с этими пронзительными карими глазищами, вздрогнул и застыл на месте, не в силах сделать больше ни шага. Да, сначала парень заметил только глаза, и лишь в следующее мгновение разглядел, что они украшали самую прелестную мордашку, какую он когда-либо видел. Тэйн стоял как зачарованный перед витриной и тупо пялился на него, пока щенок не склонил голову набок и не тявкнул пару раз, словно говоря: «Ну, чего же ты ждёшь?» Это вывело Тэйна из ступора и, мотнув головой, он решительно направился прочь, бормоча под нос: «Нетнетнет… ни за что и никогда… просто нет!» Он уже сделал несколько шагов, когда жуткий визг заставил его обернуться.

– Маааама! Смотри! Ты только посмотри, какой щеноооочек! Ну, пожалуйста, мамочка! – мальчик лет семи тянул мать за рукав, тыча пальчиком в витрину магазина животных, у которой только что стоял он сам. Мать в нерешительности замялась, и в мозгу Тэйна внезапно и совершенно неожиданно для него взорвалось: «Ну уж нет! Он мой!»

Тэйн почти бегом вернулся к магазину и влетел внутрь.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

С малолетства Дэниель не отличался склонностью к альтруизму и заботе о благе окружающих. Его родители вечно были в разъездах, оставляя сына на попечении гувернанток и откупаясь дорогими подарками, и маленький заброшенный избалованный мальчик очень рано усвоил урок – бери от людей что хочешь и не беспокойся ни о ком. Если бы кто-то попросил знакомых Дэниеля описать его одним словом, единогласный ответ был бы: «Эгоист».

Ну, не то чтобы он был плохим чёрствым человеком, а просто не возникало у него желания беспокоиться о ком-то кроме себя самого. Дэн называл это самодостаточностью, ему нравилось провести время в хорошей компании, более или менее тесной, но он не желал заводить связей, поскольку связи означали зависимость, а Дэниель превыше всего ценил свободу. Но не потому, что стосковался по ней, а как раз наоборот, он привык к свободе, сроднился с ней, это было единственным знакомым ему образом существования. Он и представить не мог, чтобы в его жизни появился кто-то, о чьих нуждах пришлось бы заботиться, на кого пришлось бы оглядываться при принятии решений, чьи желания и чувства пришлось бы принимать в расчёт. Нет уж, Дэниель был и имел твёрдое намерение оставаться и дальше вольной птицей, тем более, что заполучить партнёра на одну ночь для него никогда проблемой не было. Стройный, высокий, уверенный в себе парень с открытой искренней улыбкой легко сходился с кем угодно, впрочем, столь же легко расходился. И это нежелание привязываться к кому-то не ограничивалось двуногими, братья наши младшие также не имели с ним шансов.

Пока Дэниель жил в огромном родительском доме с обширным садом, у него были домашние животные: две афганские овчарки чистейших кровей, персидский кот и даже пони. Вот только вся забота о них ложилась на плечи прислуги. Поэтому, поступив в университет и перебравшись в собственную квартиру в Нью-Йорке, Дэниель раз и навсегда отказался от четвероногих друзей – слишком много хлопот ради удовольствия погладить мяукающий или лающий комок шерсти, считал он. Ну, по крайней мере, до определённого момента.

Тем вечером Дэниель подцепил в баре весьма аппетитную задницу, он пас этого красавчика уже пару дней, и, наконец-то, был близок к цели. Парни как раз направлялись к машине Дэниеля, чтобы поехать к нему.

_И вот тут это случилось. Когда **он** появился…_

На другой стороне улицы от тротуара отделился небольшой лохматый силуэт и беззаботно засеменил через дорогу. Через все шесть полос. Дэниель смотрел на животное словно в трансе, пёс, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на мчащиеся машины, и это было взаимно, но, тем не менее, каким-то чудом, не сбавляя и не ускоряя шага, ему удавалось избегать столкновения. Он уже почти добежал, когда мотоцикл на сумасшедшей скорости вырулил из-за грузовика. Всё произошло чертовски быстро: удар, – и собака с жалобным визгом отлетела прямо под колёса приближающегося тяжеловоза. Дэниель и сам не понял, как оказался на проезжей части, вскинул руки, останавливая надвигающуюся громадину, подхватил истекающее кровью дрожащее тельце и метнулся с ним к своей машине. 

В ветеринарной клинике несчастное животное заштопали, сказав, что ещё немного, и его четвероногий друг погиб бы от потери крови. На что Дэниель заявил, что собака не его, и поинтересовался, что теперь с ней будет. Ветеринар покачал головой и сказал, что тогда у бедолаги немного шансов, поскольку вряд ли кто-то возьмёт на себя заботу о животном с такими травмами, а в питомнике ему долго не протянуть. 

– Впрочем, молодой человек, пёс ведь не Ваш, так что это Вас уже не касается, верно? – хмуро усмехнулся старый медик. И тут у Дэниеля в мозгу взорвалось: «Ну уж нет! Он мой!»

– Теперь касается, – словно со стороны, услышал он собственный голос.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Олаф. 

Если бы какой-нибудь безумный статистик-любитель задался целью выяснить, какое имя чаще всего слетало с уст Тэйна за последние пару недель, в результате его исследования, на первом месте с гигантским отрывом оказалось бы именно это имя – Олаф. 

Именно так Тэйн назвал белоснежное большелапое чудо, которое оказалось лабрадором чистых кровей и за которое посему парню пришлось выложить кругленькую сумму, почти ополовинив отложенную на чёрный день сумму.

В первый же день выяснилось, что его хвостатый сосед – существо не только весьма ласковое и игривое, но и не в меньшей степени беспокойное. Едва оказавшись в квартире, щенок принялся с завидным усердием исследовать каждый уголок своего нового жилища, не только обнюхивая все углы, но и пробуя на зуб что помягче, царапая когтями что потвёрже и даже пытаясь время от времени задрать заднюю лапку в особо приглянувшемся месте, что, впрочем, немедленно пресекалось следовавшим за ним по пятам хозяином. 

К вечеру Тэйн ног под собой не чувствовал от усталости и после сильно сокращённого варианта традиционного вечернего расслабляющего комплекса йоги буквально рухнул в постель, куда следом за ним уверенно забрался и щенок. 

– Э, нет! Так не пойдёт, приятель! – не поддался Тэйн на соблазн заснуть, для разнообразия, в обнимку с кем-то тёплым и ласковым, пусть даже и четвероногим. 

Тэйн решительно подхватил Олафа на руки и отнёс в специально для него приобретённое уютное лежбище, которое пристроил в гостиной… После пяти походов из спальни в гостиную с щенком наперевес и стольких же возвращений своим ходом последнего обратно в хозяйскую кровать, Тэйн сдался, и в результате непродолжительных препирательств они с Олафом пришли к компромиссу: пёс согласился спать на коврике перед кроватью, но за это Тэйну пришлось поступиться некоторыми удобствами – непременным условием сделки была его ладонь на спине четвероногого деспота.

И это оказалось первым, но отнюдь не последним из компромиссов, на которые Тэйн, к собственному изумлению, оказался способен. Утренняя пробежка превратилась в, скорее, серию перебежек от одного приглянувшегося Олафу дерева или куста к другому, с пакетиком и совочком наготове. Сколько бы игрушек самых разнообразных форм и размеров Тэйн ни покупал, пёс упорно продолжал точить зубы о его тапки, однажды он даже купил две пары и попытался дать на растерзание запасную, но не тут-то было, хитрец определённо предпочитал обувь пахнущую хозяином. Компания Олафа немало скрашивала его одинокие вечера, а посему парень готов был потакать щенку практически во всём. На его счастье, во время очередного визита ветеринар заметил, что в их тандеме, скорее, хозяин идёт на поводу у собаки.

– Вы прекрасно ухаживаете за Вашим питомцем, юноша, но считаю долгом заметить, что один немаловажный аспект вы явно упускаете из вида. Эта тварь божья совершенно невоспитанна! Щенку неведомы элементарные правила поведения и команды, он даже Вас, своего хозяина, в грош не ставит, – Тэйн раскрыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в своё оправдание, хоть и сам не знал, что именно, но врач, остановил его властным жестом руки. – Возможно, на данный момент это и не представляет особых проблем, но через несколько месяцев, если не принять мер, Вам придётся иметь дело с неуправляемой зверюгой посильнее Вас, а это уже, уверяю, весьма неприятно, да к тому же и опасно. Вам срочно нужно заняться его дрессировкой, вот адрес, в этом парке имеется специальная площадка для собак, при ней всегда дежурит пара профессиональных кинологов, – Тэйн искренне поблагодарил доктора и покинул кабинет с намерением завтра же последовать его совету.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Джо.

Дэниель не знал, принадлежал ли раньше этот миниатюрный пудель-полукровка кому-то ещё, и было ли у него имя, а поскольку выяснить это не представлялось возможным, решил окрестить его заново, назвав в честь столь же кучерявого солиста «Европы» – Джоуи Темпест, или коротко – Джо.

С момента появления в его доме белого кучерявого четвероногого соседа, все мысли Дэниеля сосредоточились только на нём. 

Поел ли Джо, попил ли, не расчесал ли в кровь швы, принял ли лекарства… ох, я целый день пропадал в университете, он там наверное совсем заскучал, бедняга! Иногда Дэниелю казалось, что он спятил – он в жизни ни о ком так не беспокоился. Возможно, потому что ему никогда не приходилось ни о ком заботиться. Ответственность за жизнь другого существа была ему совершенно внове, но, как ни странно, не тяготила.

Он без труда вставал теперь на полчаса раньше, чтобы успеть до ухода на учёбу сменить псу повязки, дать антибиотики и витамины, налить в миску свежей воды, добавить корма, вычистить лоток и побаловать обнимашками за завтраком. Да, Джо, казалось, просто нуждался в постоянном физическом контакте с хозяином. Когда тот уходил, пёс ложился на одном из излюбленных мест Дэниеля – где его запах был наиболее отчётливым – и терпеливо ждал. По возвращении же хозяина, он ненавязчиво, но столь же неотступно ковылял за ним по всему дому, а едва стоило Дэниелю присесть или прилечь, устраивался рядом, прижимаясь к нему бочком. 

Дэниель с каким-то нездоровым любопытством, будто бы со стороны, наблюдал за происходящими в нём самом изменениями. Ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что он по доброй воле, даже не так – по собственному желанию, начнёт оставаться по вечерам дома, чтобы составить компанию бессловесной твари, просто потому, что она преданно ждала его возвращения целый день и была несказанно рада одному лишь его присутствию, ничего другого и не желая, платя за это всем чем может – собственным теплом и привязанностью. 

Да, с Дэниелем Джо вёл себя неизменно ласково и покладисто, но вот со всем остальным миром у него явно были проблемы. Едва в квартире появлялись посторонние, он забивался в самый дальний угол и прятался там до ухода гостей. И о том, чтобы вывести пса на прогулку, не могло быть и речи, не на его четырёх, по крайней мере. Для походов к ветеринару пришлось приобрести специальную сумку для переноса собак. Дэниель продолжил посещать того пожилого медика, который заштопал Джо после аварии и которого тот терпел, видимо, по старой памяти. Когда последние швы были сняты, доктор похвалил Дэниеля за отличную заботу о питомце, но настоятельно порекомендовал если не выводить, то хоть выносить его в парк, желательно, туда, где есть специальная зона для выгула и дрессировки собак, чтобы пёс мог наблюдать взаимодействие «коллег» с их хозяевами. 

– Эти ребята должны мне приплачивать за рекламу, – усмехнулся медик, вручая клиенту листок с адресом кинологической площадки, которую часом раньше посоветовал Тэйну с Олафом, – но они действительно отлично организованы, и персонал у них знающий. Не стоит сразу пытаться заставить Джо «выйти в свет», пусть посмотрит со стороны на других собак, пусть почувствует себя в безопасности среди других людей и животных. Кто знает, через что ему пришлось пройти до встречи с тобой, жизнь его точно не баловала.

Дэниель поблагодарил, пообещал набраться терпения и ушёл домой, собираясь завтра же начать процесс социализации своего питомца. «Вот увидишь, будет здорово, мы тебе такую пуделиху присмотрим!» – прошептал он ласково на ухо Джо. – «А мне пора к аналитику!» – добавил парень уже про себя.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Когда на следующий день Дэниель впервые увидел того смуглого невысокого паренька с довольно длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, тот не произвёл на него никакого впечатления. То есть, он бы его, пожалуй, и вообще не заметил, просто в этот час кроме него и его щенка на площадке практически никого и не было – на кого-то же надо было смотреть. Видимо, он застал их за первым занятием – пёс никак не хотел слушаться и всё норовил сбежать, а хозяин и тренер из сил выбивались, чтобы заставить его исполнить самые простые команды вроде «сидеть» или «ко мне». Дэниель устроился на скамейке перед площадкой, вытащил Джо из сумки и, усадив пса рядом, приготовился вместе с ним наблюдать за дрессировкой. 

Довольно долго ничего интересного не происходило, маленький лабрадор, казалось, сознательно издевался над попытками научить его хоть чему-то, и девушка-кинолог вскоре взяла перерыв. Пока её не было, черноволосый парень уселся на траву и, похлопав по коленям, подозвал пса. Он погладил хвостатого проказника по голове и начал что-то ему… объяснять. Именно так, парень на полном серьёзе что-то вталкивал собаке, сдержано жестикулируя. Под конец речи он посмотрел щенку в глаза, коротко кивнул и, опустив его на землю, сам встал и отошёл на несколько шагов. «Сидеть!» – скомандовал юноша громко и отчётливо, и пёс – о, чудо! – сел. Вот тут-то Дэниель увидел это – улыбку, робко зародившуюся в уголках губ парня. «Ко мне!» – чуть тише произнёс он, видимо непроизвольно развернув руки ладонями вперёд в приглашающем жесте. Щенок будто только этого и ждал, он сорвался с места, даже слегка подпрыгнув от энтузиазма, и бросился к хозяину. Дэниелю захотелось зажмуриться и одновременно смотреть во все глаза, потому что, когда, громко и радостно засмеявшись, парень подхватил на руки восторженно повизгивающего пса и закрутил в воздухе, ему показалось, будто из-за туч выглянуло второе солнце, щедро распространяя вокруг себя свет и тепло. И его охватило почти неодолимое желание искупаться в лучах этого света, ощутить на себе это тепло. Но вместе с этим пришёл и страх. Совершенно иррациональный и уж точно преждевременный страх увязнуть, потому что чутьё ему подсказывало – стоит приблизиться к этому парню, и отступить он не сможет, а точнее, не захочет.

Было бы так просто подойти, сделать пару комплиментов щенку и, слово за слово, завести беседу, а там и пригласить выпить кофе. Это было азбукой, рутинным делом для Дэниеля, за кофе последовал бы совместный поход в ночной клуб, перетекающий в одноразовый перепихон – да, именно так всё и было бы… с кем-нибудь другим. Дэниель почему-то точно знал, что этого парня, он не посмел бы пригласить в одно из привычных заведений полное полуголых парней, танцующих в свете мерцающих огней под оглушающую музыку. Он не мог представить себе его в подобном месте, такого живого, такого слишком настоящего для мира поверхностных знакомств и мимолётных связей. Дэниелю хотелось любоваться искренней улыбкой и диковатой грацией его движений при свете дня, впитывая каждое мгновение, и он слегка забылся, беззастенчиво уставившись на предмет наблюдения. Он потянулся, зажмурившись на мгновение, а когда открыл глаза, поймал на себе пристальный взгляд. Точнее, на том участке собственного тела, где задравшаяся от резкого движения футболка обнажила небольшой участок кожи. Не отрывая от него глаз, незнакомец быстро провёл по губам языком – вот же чёрт! – Дэниель вскочил, торопливо сунул Джо в сумку и ретировался практически бегом.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Тяжко вздохнув, Тейн с сожалением проводил взглядом быстро удаляющуюся фигуру парня. 

Когда парой часов ранее тот небрежной походкой подошёл к площадке, он подумал: «О, десант с Олимпа». То есть, конечно, в кино и рекламных роликах ему доводилось созерцать подобную красу неземную, втихаря пуская слюнки, но чтобы вот так, вживую, да ещё в непосредственной близости… «Угомонись, какая тебе разница, что через экран, что так, всё одно, только поглазеть и удастся», – одёрнул он себя и вернулся к занятию, впрочем, не отказывая себе в удовольствии время от времени бросать заинтересованные взгляды в направлении скамейки, где расположился красавчик со своим четвероногим приятелем. Странная это была парочка: рядом с таким гигантом органично смотрелась бы крупной породы собака вроде немецкой овчарки или дога, а уж никак не помесь карликового пуделя с дворняжкой, помещающаяся в сумке. Однако двое, похоже, неплохо ладили: пёс постоянно ластился к хозяину, лишь единожды за всё время спрыгнув на землю, чтобы тут же вернуться назад, а хозяин, в свою очередь, был щедр на поглаживания по шёрстке и печеньки.

Не то чтобы Тэйн постоянно пялился на незнакомца. Олаф не слишком охотно сотрудничал, и ему было уже неловко перед Шейлой, девушкой-кинологом, которая занималась с ними. Бедняжка старалась не подавать вида, но было заметно, что её терпение на исходе. Пока она отходила на перекур, им с щенком удалось совершить маленький прорыв, и они, довольные и гордые собой, повернулись к возвращающейся девушке в ожидании похвалы. Но Шейла глядела в другую сторону.

– Ничего себе, какого кавалера ты отхватил! Маленький да удаленький, да, Тэйни? – подмигнула она ему. Тэйн проследил за её взглядом и залился краской, поняв, что она говорила о том самом греческом божестве с маленьким смешным пёсиком.

– О чём ты, Шейла? Разве такой на меня посмотрит? – печально сказал он. В этот момент предмет их обсуждения вскинул руки, потянулся, зажмурившись, оголяя при этом вид на подтянутый пресс, и Тэйн залип. Он непроизвольно облизнулся… и тут парень на скамейке открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Тэйну от неловкости захотелось на месте провалиться, а когда молодой человек вслед за этим торопливо подхватил своего миниатюрного пса и почти бегом пустился прочь, ему и вовсе стало дурно. 

– Эй! Ты чего поник? – встрепенулась девушка, увидев как он буквально потух на глазах.

– Да ничего, всё логично. Я думал, он на меня даже не посмотрит, но я ошибся. Он посмотрел… и сбежал, – пояснил Тэйн унылым голосом.

– Ну и что? Может, он о срочных делах вспомнил. Я знаю, что видела: он на тебя пялился, только сердечек вместо глаз не хватало! А вообще, в какой-то степени ты прав, вид у тебя не слишком товарный. Ну какой уважающий себя гей станет носить фланелевую рубашку? И этот твой хвостик… знаешь что, я, пожалуй, займусь тобой! – кивнув собственным мыслям, заявила Шейла с задорным огоньком во взгляде.

– В каком смысле, займёшься? – опасливо покосился на неё Тэйн.

– Через час, ты и я, шопинг и парикмахер! Он практически волшебник, вот увидишь, выйдешь от него прекрасным принцем, и этому твоему Апполону не устоять, пусть только появится! – заверила Шейла, хлопнув его по плечу.

– Ты тоже заметила, что он на греческое божество похож? Ну конечно, ты же не слепая… Эх, а давай, хуже-то не будет, правильно? 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

На следующий день Дэниель снова явился в парк чуть позже Тэйна. Тот был уже полностью поглощён дрессировкой щенка и не заметил его прихода. А Дэниель… он тоже не заметил Тэйна. То есть, на самом деле, заметил, только не узнал его в том молодом парне в простой тёмно-синей облегающей футболке с мягкими слегка волнистыми чёрными волосами, что резвился на площадке с маленьким лабрадором. Пёс, однако, показался ему подозрительно знакомым, и, приглядевшись получше, Дэниель с ужасом понял, что это тот самый давешний незнакомец, который накануне подействовал на него как жаркое солнце на мороженное. Какого же эффекта можно было ожидать от этого, усовершенствованного, так сказать, варианта? 

Чем дольше Дэниель наблюдал за ним, тем отчётливей понимал: ему хана. Вчерашняя абстрактная тяга к этому юноше переросла в нечто куда более конкретное: у Дэниеля просто кончики пальцев покалывало от желания прикоснуться… к его волосам. В прошлый раз это не было столь очевидно, но сейчас, более короткие и не стянутые на затылке, они выглядели такими мягкими и шелковистыми, что, казалось, просили: «Притронься!» Но нельзя же вот просто так подойти к незнакомому человеку и… погладить его!

Или можно?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Можно погладить? – обернувшись, Тэйн застыл на месте и даже рот приоткрыл, потому что прямо перед ним стоял тот самый высокий красавец, ослепительно улыбаясь. «Нет, серьёзно? Ещё и ямочки на щеках? Этого мне не хватало…» – пронеслось в затуманенном мозгу Тэйна, но обращавшийся к нему, смотрел своими зелёными смеющимися глазами так весело и открыто, что ему и в голову не пришло заподозрить подвох.

– Ну конечно, пожалуйста! – собравшись с духом, ответил он, чуть отступая, чтобы тому было сподручнее. Однако в следующее мгновение произошло нечто совершенно неожиданное и, по наглости, из ряда вон выходящее: этот весьма приятный и безобидный, с виду, незнакомец, вместо того, чтобы наклониться и погладить его милягу-лабрадора… проделал эту операцию с ним самим! Будто в замедленной съёмке, Тэйн беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как рука с длинными музыкальными пальцами медленно опускается ему на голову, совершенно и непоправимо растрёпывая в кои-то веки приведённую в божеский вид причёску; чувствовал, как эти самые пальцы зарываются ему в волосы и мимолётно почёсывают за ушком, перед тем как исчезнуть вместе с их нахальным хозяином. Который, удаляясь вдоль аллеи торопливым шагом, не преминул обернуться и подмигнуть Тэйну с самодовольной ухмылкой… и теперь он не выглядел таким уж безобидным.

– Это вот что такое сейчас было? – растерянно обратился Тэйн к подошедшей Шейле. 

– Ну, думаю, он обозначил свою заинтересованность и оставил за тобой право выбора, отвечать на неё или нет. Хотя, если честно, я удивлена. От подобного типа я ожидала более решительных действий. Что ж, значит, решительность придётся проявить тебе!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Решительность, ха! И где ему было набраться достаточно решительности, чтобы хоть заговорить с мужчиной своей мечты, да что там заговорить, он даже подойти к нему, наверное, не осмелится.

Погружённый в такие тяжкие размышления, Тэйн приближался к парку, всё сбавляя и сбавляя шаг, пока, в конце концов, не остановился перед воротами. Он в жизни ещё ни с кем не знакомился без необходимости, просто потому что хотел, и представления не имел, что и как говорить и делать. Да и потом, вероятно, он вслед за Шейлой неверно понял странный вчерашний жест незнакомца, который, скорее всего, просто пошутил безо всякой задней мысли. «Лучше я домой пойду, сериал какой-нибудь посмотрю», – трусливо подумал Тэйн, уже разворачиваясь прочь. Но Олаф был иного мнения, он дёрнулся вперёд, вырывая поводок из рук хозяина, и рванул со всех ног в уже привычном направлении.

Нагнал его Тэйн только у знакомой скамейки, где щенок смирно сидел и, склонив голову набок, заинтересованно наблюдал за тем как маленький белый пёсик встаёт на задние лапки, садится и лает по команде в обмен на вкусные печенюшки. 

Запыхавшийся Тэйн остановился рядом и молча уставился на предмет собственных воздыханий, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. 

– Злишься? Ну, за вчерашнее, – прервал Дэниель неловкое молчание.

– Уже нет. Вынужден признать, это было забавно, – с облегчением произнёс Тэйн, и тут его осенило: – Можно покормить?

– Конечно, без проблем! – Дэниель наивно протянул парню пакетик с собачьим печеньем, но тот, к его удивлению, даже не взглянул на него.

– Тогда через полтора часа встречаемся здесь, я знаю очень милый ресторанчик неподалёку, куда пускают с собаками. Кстати, я – Тэйн, – выдал он и замер в ожидании ответа, не веря собственной смелости.

– Отлично! Я – Дэниель. Самое необычное приглашение на ужин, хоть и явный плагиат! – усмехнулся Дэн.

– Я бы назвал это интерпретацией. 

Оба парня потупились с улыбкой на губах и после короткой паузы вдруг одновременно заговорили:

– Обычно я не такой… – они удивлённо уставились друг на друга.

– Робкий… – закончил Дэниель.

– Смелый… – с секундной задержкой произнёс Тэйн и, покосившись на пуделя, уютно устроившегося на коленях нового знакомого, невольно хихикнул. – Значит вообще-то, ты тигр? А по выбору собаки и не скажешь, – Дэниель вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд, и он пояснил: – Ну, знаешь, говорят, хозяин и собака обычно похожи…

– Ах, да нет, выбором тут и не пахло! Я ведь ему жизнь спас, можно сказать, – признался Дэниель, и Тэйн с радостным удивлением воскликнул:

– Ха! Надо же, какое совпадение! Я моего тоже спас от жестокой судьбы, ему грозило попасть в лапы безжалостного визгливого тирана лет семи, так что, пришлось вмешаться. А какая у вас… история? – Тэйн склонил голову, выжидающе глядя на собеседника.

– Его сбил мотоцикл, – Тэйн вздрогнул, – а потом чуть не переехал грузовик, – продолжил Дэниель, бережно поглаживая спинку своего питомца. – Тоже пришлось вмешаться, ему наложили кучу швов, он еле двигался, ну короче, не смог я его оставить.

– Дааа, – протянул Тэйн, слегка покраснев, – вот это спасение так спасение, мне даже неловко как-то теперь!

– Брось, ты спас своего от страшной перспективы, вот я бы лично ни за что не хотел, чтобы мной владел визгливый семилетка… другое дело – ты! – ободряюще подмигнул ему Дэниель, и Тэйн вспыхнул, аж закашлявшись от смущения.

– Ну, во всяком случае, теперь мы выяснили, что кое-что общее у нас имеется, – слегка оправившись, лукаво улыбнулся Тэйн, с удовлетворением отмечая, что и ему удалось вогнать Дэниеля в краску, пусть и самую малость. – Мы оба спасатели псов! Неплохо для начала, правда?

– Для начала, совсем неплохо! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* Ма́ори — коренной народ, основное население Новой Зеландии до прибытия европейцев.


	2. Эксперимент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Куртбастиановцев из моих постоянных читателей предупреждаю, в определённый момент их, скорее всего, ждёт дежавю. Да-да, так и есть.
> 
> Александр: http://67.media.tumblr.com/7b1b7940ca69f7c249d59bc472d29685/tumblr_odjrkqALe71txjnito1_540.jpg  
> Джеймс: http://66.media.tumblr.com/1cd76cfa953d55d4d99f7519ddf17da1/tumblr_odjrlfHntM1txjnito1_1280.jpg

– Простите, мисс, Вы, должно быть, ошиблись дверью, это мужская раздевалка! – Алекс стиснул зубы и грязно ругнулся про себя, поскольку сомнений быть не могло – незнакомец обращался именно к нему. Этот гадёныш заботливо похлопал его по плечу, чтобы удостовериться, что с неприкрытой издёвкой произнесённое оскорбление дошло до адресата.

Ничего нового для Александра в этом не было. Начиная с детского сада, насмешки сопровождали его с завидным постоянством, менялись лишь прозвища. Первым было «жирдяй», что сейчас, учитывая его почти чрезмерную худобу, казалось невероятным, но он действительно был весьма пухлым ребёнком. Затем настал черёд «очкарика». И не то чтобы среди его одногодок в начальной школе никто больше не носил очки, но прозвище, по какой-то неведомой причине, привязалось только к нему. Позже, когда практически все его ровесники как-то разом вытянулись, он отстал, сменив статус на «коротышку». А когда, спустя пару лет, наконец, ему удалось-таки слегка сократить разрыв в росте и избавиться от очков, заменив их на контактные линзы – благодаря хрупкому телосложению, тонким чертам лица и грациозной манере двигаться, он заработал целый набор: от более изысканной «феечки» до банального «педика». Да, Алекс привык к насмешкам и оскорблениям, но хоть и выглядел, благодаря своему ангельскому личику и субтильному сложению, вполне безобидно, он никогда не переносил их молча. Не в его характере было подставлять другую щёку. Конечно, с его физическими данными обидчиков было не напугать, но за несколько лет практики он неплохо поднаторел давать отпор словесно. И кстати, «гадюка» было последним и актуальным прозвищем, которое ему удалось заработать уже на первом курсе Musical Theatre School и которым он к тому же немало гордился.

«Дерьмо!» – выругался он беззвучно, медленно оборачиваясь к неприятелю, поскольку одной фразой незнакомец автоматически заслужил себе почётное место в этой категории.

Если бы взгляд Александра не был затуманен враждебностью, наверняка, парень, что стоял перед ним, показался бы ему милым, привлекательным даже; сейчас же, он смотрел на него с единственной целью – найти слабые места. Что, как немедленно стало ясно, оказалось проблемой.

Нет, серьёзно, как и чем можно задеть того, в ком, кажется, нет недостатков? Кого-то на добрых полголовы выше него самого, явно постоянного посетителя тренажёрки, с продуманно растрёпанными золотистыми волосами и лицом дипломированного мачо-завоевателя? Пока в распоряжении Алекса имелось лишь это, и стоило поторопиться, ведь нельзя проигрывать первый же бой! Прежде чем предпринимать что бы то ни было, он решил выяснить одну вещь: словно бы по рассеянности, Алекс уронил полотенце, до этого момента обёрнутое вокруг бёдер, исподтишка наблюдая за реакцией парня. Хмм… любопытно! Ни тени смущения, взгляд, которым незнакомец скользнул по его фигуре, можно было назвать, скорее, оценивающим. А затем блондинчик инстинктивно расправил плечи и слегка выпятил грудь с самодовольной ухмылкой – ну вот, теперь появился материал, с которым можно работать!

– Я в отчаянии, что приходится тебя разочаровывать, – проворковал Алекс, подбирая полотенце и начиная одеваться. – Ты у нас, стало быть, ценитель женской красоты?

– Вообще-то, скорее, наоборот, – ответил, подмигнув, красавчик. 

– Какая удача! В кои-то веки моя женственность мне на руку! – воскликнул Алекс с энтузиазмом и, поймав на себе его недоумённый взгляд, пояснил: – По крайней мере, не придётся терпеть нелепых ухлёстываний самодовольного плэйбоя, мне нравятся настоящие мужчины, без обид, – и направился к выходу, отмечая с удовлетворением до смешного обиженное выражение собеседника, который выглядел теперь словно избалованный малыш, услышавший первый отказ.

И это было не так уж далеко от истины: Джеймс не привык слышать «Нет». Не то чтобы он пытался подъехать к этому парню, напротив… однако, заведомо знать, что это было бы бесполезно, вызывало в нём неприятную смесь досады и сожаления. Впрочем, переигрывать карты было поздно, не оставалось ничего другого как продолжать в том же духе. Переехав в Нью-Йорк меньше месяца назад, ему не без труда удалось перевестись из родной чикагской театральной школы на последний курс Musical Theatre School, а для новичка демонстрация слабости смерти подобна.

И начиная с того самого дня, эти двое почли делом чести находить всё новые слабые места друг друга, чтобы отводить душу, проезжаясь по ним публично или приватно при каждом удобном случае. Алекс довольно скоро обнаружил, что Джеймс далеко не Фред Астер, и, будучи сам одарённым танцором, не спускал ему ни единой ошибки. Когда же Джеймс понял, что голос противника не покрывает и половины его собственного диапазона, настал его черёд праздновать. Каждое совместное занятие превратилось для них в поле сражения, но даже в спешке, случайно столкнувшись в коридоре, они не упускали случая задеть друг друга какой-нибудь колкостью, брошенной на ходу, почти автоматически.

Кризис настал, когда для очередного зачёта их группе задали подготовить дуэты, разделившись на пары. Каждый мог выбирать партнёра произвольно. Кроме них двоих. Профессор, доведённый до ручки их постоянными стычками, в приказном порядке выдал им задание сделать номер вместе. Ничего странного, классика жанра – «Make them laugh», но им следовало развеселить публику. Вдвоём. Выступая вместе, а не один против другого, и по возможности, не поубивав друг друга в процессе подготовки. Что оказалось непростой задачей.

Задачей, с которой после двух недель мучений они не справились, заработав по неуду, которые следовало исправить не позже чем в десятидневный срок.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Да! Так! Сильнее! – вечер Джеймса близился к удовлетворительному, но не вызывающему ни малейшего энтузиазма завершению. Всё это давно превратилось в рутину: какой-нибудь анонимный гей-бар, более или менее людный, пара напитков, более или менее крепких и очередной незнакомец, более или менее симпатичный, тем или иным способом помогающий ему достичь оргазма.

Дверь в туалет хлопнула, и Джеймс раздражённо нахмурился, но звук почти болезненно знакомого смеха заставил его навострить уши. Судя по шуму воды, вновь прибывшие остановились рядом с умывальниками.

– Ну что, продолжим в каком-нибудь более уединённом месте, детка? – похотливо проворковал один из них низким с хрипотцой голосом.

– Почему бы и нет, но есть некоторые правила: никаких больше «деток», на моей территории, до утра ты не останешься, и это будет в первый и последний раз, всё ясно? – уверенно произнёс голос, в исполнении которого Джеймс привык слышать насмешки и оскорбления, теперь же, эти властные нотки произвели на него совершенно неожиданный эффект, ускорив развязку.

Парень, удобно устроившийся перед ним на коленях едва не подавился, и Джеймс отпихнул его без лишних церемоний, внезапно ощутив острое желание вернуться домой. Очень своевременно послышались удаляющиеся шаги и хлопок закрывающейся двери, так что он поспешно выскочил из кабинки, даже толком не натянув приспущенные штаны. Парень, последовавший за ним по пятам, попытался было продолжить «знакомство», но Джеймс отшил его ледяным «Отвали!» и направился к умывальникам, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Только там оказалось вовсе не так безлюдно, как он ожидал. То есть, спутник Алекса, очевидно, удалился, сам же он всё ещё стоял перед зеркалом… поправляя макияж. Чёрная подводка вокруг глаз, пара фиолетовых прядей, спадающих на лоб – ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но этот слегка готический имидж шёл ему несказанно. Джеймс в нерешительности застыл позади него, не зная, как повести себя.

Не оборачиваясь, Александр взглянул на него через зеркало и, узнав, удивлённо округлил глаза, впрочем, уже в следующую секунду в его взгляде отчётливо проступило отвращение.

– Подумать только, а я-то по наивности думал, тебе уже не упасть в моих глазах ещё ниже после сегодняшнего позорного представления! Однако ж нет, вот он ты, трахаешься по общественным туалетам… Мои поздравления, ты достиг дна!

– Кто бы говорил, мистер «переспали и разбежались»! Я почему-то думал, ты из тех, кто ходит на свидания. В чём дело, никто не приглашает леди на ужин? – поддел его Джеймс, впрочем, без особого азарта, скорее, по привычке. Ему действительно было любопытно, Алекс не казался ему циником, в принципе не верящим в отношения, и, даже несмотря на их вечную вражду, он не мог отрицать его очевидной привлекательности.

– Ох, приглашают, уж поверь, и куда чаще, чем ты можешь себе представить! – усмехнулся тот.

– Не надо недооценивать мощь моего воображения! – Джеймс замолк на мгновение, взвешивая возможность на том и закончить обмен любезностями, но любопытство победило. – Тогда почему бы не принять какое-нибудь, хотя бы для разнообразия?

– Из чисто практических соображений, – ответил Алекс, и Джеймс уставился на него в замешательстве: такого ответа он уж точно не ожидал. Как не ожидал и того, что Александр продолжит объяснение – всерьёз, без шуточек и иронических замечаний, почти как если бы они вели… дружескую беседу. – Не пойми меня неправильно, надеюсь однажды сделать это, но только если почувствую что-то особенное, только с кем-то, кто мог бы оказаться тем самым, знаешь? А пока этого не случится, не желаю тратить впустую ни время, ни силы, но и жить в режиме воздержания мне не нравится, – Алекс поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, осознавая в этот момент, что за два месяца знакомства они, кажется, впервые смотрели друг на друга без неприязни.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Нет, нет и ещё раз – нет! Это было ужасно! И абсурд в том, что обычно неуклюжесть вызывает смех, от твоей же испытываешь только неловкость. Как, скажи на милость, тебе это удаётся? – Алекс был на грани отчаяния. Он уже упростил хореографию, чтобы его партнёр смог наконец исполнить её, не запутываясь в собственных ногах, но всё равно оставалась главная проблема: Джеймс не выглядел забавным – лишь жалким. И Александр не знал больше, что предпринять, чтобы сделать их номер хотя бы приемлемым. Он упал без сил на одно из кресел в первом ряду, рассеянно наблюдая как тот размеренным, почти величавым, шагом пересёк сцену и остановился перед зеркалом, поправляя воротничок.

И тут на Алекса снизошло озарение: он был идеален! Джеймс был слишком хорош собой, ему хотелось всегда и везде выглядеть красивым и привлекательным, потому что именно так он воспринимал себя, по-другому он просто не умел, и такой образ существования уж точно не подразумевал опцию «выставить себя на смех». Никогда и ни перед кем. Вот почему издёвки Александра выводили его из себя сверх всякой меры, вот почему, даже когда с технической точки зрения танец удавался, исполнение в целом всё равно выглядело неестественным и натянутым. Что в данный момент представляло проблему для обоих. Алекс поднялся и решительно направился к нему. Когда Джеймс заметил это, целеустремлённое выражение напарника встревожило его, и он инстинктивно шарахнулся в поисках путей к отступлению.

– Стоять! – угрожающе вскинул руку Алекс, и Джеймс послушно застыл.

– Что… ты чего это? Что ты делаешь? – забормотал он, отступая с поднятыми руками, в то время как Александр, настигнув его наконец, выдернул ему рубашку из брюк и, не без труда дотянувшись, растрепал волосы, делая их похожими на воронье гнездо.

– Ну вот, так-то лучше! – закончив приводить его в порядок, а точнее, в беспорядок, объявил Алекс с удовлетворением в голосе. – Неспроста же шуты и клоуны всех времён лохматы, растрёпаны и размалёваны: нет ничего забавного в совершенстве! – Джеймс уставился потерянным взглядом на собственное отражение, и Алексу пришлось помахать ладонью у него перед носом, чтоб привлечь внимание. – Слушай, не цепляйся ты так уж за этот свой образ героя-любовника, я уверен, за красивым фасадом есть ещё много интересного, – улыбнулся он ободряюще, но тот сердито бросил на него полный неуверенности взгляд. 

– Тебе-то откуда знать? – огрызнулся он, но Алекс и глазом не моргнул и, прежде чем ответить, демонстративно подпёр рукой бочок и плавным движением убрал со лба прядь, хлопнув пару раз ресницами, как заправская кокетка.

– Назовём это женской интуицией, – произнёс он игриво, потянувшись вверх, чтобы медленно обвести кончиками пальцев овал лица Джеймса, который почти забыл как дышать под этим невесомым прикосновением. – И потом, давно известно, нам, девочкам, конечно, нравятся красавчики, но куда больше нам нравятся те, кто нас смешит! – заключил он бодро, развернулся и пошёл прочь, нарочито покачивая бёдрами. Для Джеймса же эта его шутка отозвалась уколом вины с примесью чего-то подозрительно похожего на сожаление.

– Алекс!.. – Александр застыл как громом поражённый и лишь спустя пару секунд сообразил, почему: за всё время их знакомства его имя впервые слетело с уст Джеймса. Впрочем, он и сам никогда не произносил его имени. Даже в последние дни, работая вместе, им мастерски удавалось избегать обращения друг к другу по именам, так что сейчас он испытывал смешанные ощущения, хотя, в общем и целом, скорее, приятные и, недолго думая, решил попробовать в свою очередь:

– Да, Джеймс? – спросил Александр, неспешно оборачиваясь. На его губах играла слегка удивлённая улыбка человека только что сделавшего открытие: возможно, пришла пора зарыть топор войны, возможно, им даже удастся… нет, не стать закадычными друзьями, но хотя бы перестать быть врагами. Неплохо для начала, подумал Алекс. Избегая, впрочем, уточнять – начала чего?

– Насчёт твоей вокальной партии… то есть, если честно, в паре мест ты не вытягиваешь, нужно будет над этим ещё поработать, – Алекс вздохнул с облегчением, на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, будто Джеймс собирается начать душеспасительную беседу, но нет, всё было в норме.

– Я весь внимание, что предложишь?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Блять, блять, блять… Сссссука! Твою ж мать! – едва войдя в кафе через дорогу от школы, Джеймс оказался буквально погребён под этой лавиной ругательств, поскольку Алекс, который, напротив, уже покидал заведение, извергал их с той же свирепостью, с какой дракон плюётся огнём, проходя мимо него. Даже не замечая Джеймса, поскольку всё его внимание было приковано к мобильнику.

– Эй, что за выражения, мисс! Приличным девушкам не пристало так браниться! – воскликнул Джеймс, останавливая его за локоток. Накануне им удалось, наконец, расправиться с тем хвостом по мюзиклу, даже сорвав аплодисменты, а посему он был почти уверен, что злость Александра обращена не на него.

– Подумать только, а я-то по наивности решил, что мой день не может стать хуже! Ан нет – вот он ты!

Постороннему глазу это могло показаться их привычной грызнёй, но для самих парней теперь всё было иначе. В словах не было подлинной злости, неприязнь во взглядах сменилась на задорные искорки. Александр больше не смотрел на него как на противника, и Джеймс знал, что кроме словесных баталий они могли и просто разговаривать, может, не совсем как друзья, но, по крайней мере, как цивилизованные люди. 

Возможно, это было не слишком много, но всё же это было начало, говорил себе Джеймс. Избегая, однако, уточнять – начало чего?

– Что случилось, Алекс? Серьезно, я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так ругался, даже на меня, а это о многом говорит! – Александр опустил глаза, оценивая с секунду, отвечать ли, но в конце концов, вздохнув, выпалил:

– Я бездомный. Почти. Мне съезжать с квартиры через четыре дня, и я договорился заранее с одной подругой, чтобы подселиться к ней и разделить арендную плату, но эта сучка в последний момент продинамила меня! Вот, что случилось! И что мне теперь делать? Чёрт бы её совсем побрал! – выругался он в отчаянии.

– У меня есть свободная комната, если тебе интересно, – с леденящим спокойствием заявил Джеймс. 

В течение долгой минуты Алекс молча смотрел на него пустым взглядом.

– Серьёзно? Ты понимаешь, что это означает? В этом случае я буду болтаться у тебя под ногами не только в школе, но практически… почти всегда? – сформулировал он в конце концов. 

– Ну, что тебе сказать? Я добрый парень в глубине души и не могу оставить товарища в беде. И потом, мне бы не помешал сосед. Итак, что скажешь?

– Не то чтобы я прыгал от радости... Но учти, мне нужно мое пространство. Если я оплачиваю свою долю, претендую на определённые удобства, ясно?

– Без проблем, я дома практически только сплю... то есть, почти всегда.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Со стоном, больше похожим на скрип несмазанной двери, не открывая глаз, Джеймс перевернулся на спину. 

Снизу было жёстко и тепло. Значит, опять вырубился на полу в ванной.

Сверху жёстким, но отнюдь не тёплым взглядом, Александр сверлил в нём дыру. Это ничего не значило, кроме очевидного факта, что сосед опять обнаружил его спящим на полу в ванной.

Потеряв терпение, Алекс нагнулся к нему и потряс за плечо.

– Хватит тут валяться, давай, поднимайся, помогу тебе добраться до кровати.

– Мммм… чего ты так орёшь?! – поморщившись, прохрипел Джеймс.

– Это всё твоё неадекватное восприятие действительности с похмелья, я говорю практически шёпотом, – терпеливо возразил Алекс, подтягивая его вверх до сидячего положения. – Ну, приложи хоть минимум усилий, на руках я тебя не потащу! – Джеймс чуть разлепил веки и обиженно надул губы.

– А сёстры милосердия, между прочим, вытаскивали на себе с поля боя солдат при оружии и в полном обмундировании! – устав стоять в полусогнутом состоянии, Александр прислонил его к кабинке душа и распрямился, складывая руки на груди.

– Как ты верно заметил, это были сёстры милосердия, то есть, по сути, святые женщины! А я, невзирая на высокий голос и ослепительную красоту, всё-таки мужчина, и отнюдь не святой. А ты, к тому же, не раненный герой, хотя и весишь, вопреки повышенной костлявости, больше, чем морской пехотинец с плащ-палаткой и в сапогах!

– Это всё твоё неадекватное восприятие действительности с недотраха! – передразнил его Джеймс. – Я лёгок как пушинка, и вообще обойдусь без твоей помощи… – вцепившись в край раковины, он попытался подняться, вхолостую перебирая ногами и беспомощно оскальзываясь на кафеле. После третьей неудачной попытки, под откровенное ржание Алекса, Джеймс сдался и принял-таки протянутую руку.

……………………………………..

– Всё! Спи, набирайся сил для новых подвигов! – не слишком церемонясь, Алекс свалил свою ещё недавно бесчувственную ношу на кровать, инстинктивно отряхнулся и направился к двери.

– Ааааалекс! А как же раздеть, одеяло подоткнуть и колыбельную спеть? – капризно протянул Джеймс, состроив жалобные глазки. Александр в притворной задумчивости приложил палец к губам.

– Хммм… Даже не знаю… Звучит заманчиво, но: нет, нет и нет. 

– Какой же ты злой!

– Вовсе я не злой! Я белый и пушистый, просто, как ты верно заметил, у меня неадекват с недотраха! Но об этом поговорим завтра!

……………………………………………………

– Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить! – если бы Джеймс был котом, он бы прижал ушки и опустил голову. Но поскольку он им не был, то просто опустил голову.

– Я… ну, она же всё равно была уже надтреснутая! И я почти поймал её, но у меня руки были в мыле, и… – Александр изумлённо уставился на него, уперев руки в бока.

– Моя любимая синяя чашка?! За каким чёртом ты её вообще трогал? Из неё же пить нельзя, она с трещиной… была… – Алекс прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой, стараясь вновь сконцентрироваться на насущном. – Забудь! Бог с ней, с чашкой! Я о другом. Угадай, чего мне не хватает в жизни?

– Секса! – без малейшей заминки выдал Джеймс. 

– Почти в точку. Мне не хватает регулярного секса!

– Так за чем же дело стало? Тут я с радостью готов помочь! – оскалился Джеймс, и Алекс ответил ему тем же.

– Я надеялся на твоё добровольное сотрудничество! – воскликнул он, будто заправский фокусник, вытаскивая откуда-то лист бумаги и фломастер. – Потому что, видишь ли, я не такой как ты, я устроен иначе, мне нужна размеренность, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, комфортные условия, – принялся бубнить он, расчерчивая лист горизонтальными линиями и вписывая в начале каждой строки день недели. Покончив с этим, он снова обратил взгляд к Джеймсу, который настороженно наблюдал за его действиями. – Поскольку устные договорённости с тобой, как подсказывает практика, не работают, составим расписание в письменном виде и повесим его на холодильник, уж туда-то ты ежедневно заглядываешь!

– Чёрт, я… ты невыносим! Я не могу жить по расписанию! Ты совершенно правильно сказал, мы разные, и я не желаю быть рабом какой-то бумажки, пусть даже она висит на холодильнике! – Джеймс запустил руки в волосы и начал нервно мерить шагами кухню.

– А я не желаю удовлетворять мои сексуальные потребности…

– Трахаться! 

– Будь по-твоему! – повысил голос Алекс и громко отчётливо произнёс: – Я не желаю трахаться по загаженным сортирам в гей-барах! Мне нужна спокойная обстановка, прямой доступ к санузлу и возможность заснуть сразу же после секса! Я не прошу луну с неба! Два вечера в неделю мне, два – тебе. Что тут невозможного? Ты же всё равно торчишь где-то допоздна практически через день, просто спланируй это так, чтобы твои зависания в клубах совпадали с вечерами, когда я привожу сюда парня! 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты водил сюда парней! – возглас Джеймса оборвал тираду Алекса, и они, казалось, оба ошарашенные прозвучавшими словами, тяжело дыша, застыли друг против друга.

– Ух ты! – пришёл в себя первым Алекс. – Я что-то пропустил, и ты успел усыновить меня? Хотя, нет, ты не можешь, мой отец жив-здоров. И, между прочим, даже он не может запретить мне водить парней в квартиру, за которую я регулярно вношу свою долю ренты, я, видишь ли, давно совершеннолетний. Слушай, я делю эту жилплощадь с тобой только чтобы платить за учёбу. Через год я выпущусь, найду постоянную работу, не нужно будет больше оплачивать учёбу, и я смогу позволить себе снимать квартиру самостоятельно. Помоги мне прожить этот год достойно, не опускаясь до ручной работы! – Джеймс лукаво усмехнулся и неожиданно обнял его за талию.

– Моё предложение всё ещё в силе, детка, только попробуй, и не захочешь остановиться! – Александр раздражённо оттолкнул его.

– Прекрати, мне не до шуток!

– А кто шутит? – Алекс с упрёком взглянул на него.

– Это же ты, и… я! Мы даже не нравимся друг другу! – произнёс он, в то время как в его сознании пронеслось: «Я что, всерьёз рассматриваю его кандидатуру?..»

– Говори за себя! – вдруг Джеймс округлил глаза и воздел указательный палец в воздух, словно его осенила гениальная идея. – Предлагаю эксперимент! – он выбежал из кухни и тут же вернулся, победоносно сжимая в кулаке красный галстук. – Просто, доверься мне! Если не сработает, собственноручно повешу это дурацкое расписание на холодильник!

– Поклянись! – потребовал Алекс, с опаской косясь на аксессуар в его руке.

– Клянусь… чтоб у меня больше не встал! – уверенным тоном отозвался тот. Здраво рассудив, что такую клятву он вряд ли нарушит, Александр кивнул.

– Закрой глаза, – едва парень послушно опустил веки, Джеймс аккуратно повязал галстук ему вокруг глаз. – А теперь, включи воображение и представь, что ты провёл удивительный вечер в компании парня твоей мечты, вы поужинали в каком-нибудь уютном ресторанчике, свечи, музыка… ну, что там ещё тебе нравится? Потом вы пешком прогулялись до дома, и он всю дорогу держал тебя за руку, – Джеймс осторожно взял ладонь Алекса в свою и, легонько поглаживая её, продолжил: – Тебе было так хорошо с ним, что совсем не хотелось прощаться, и ты пригласил его на чашечку кофе, – Алекс непроизвольно сглотнул и, облизнув губы, кивнул. Он бы сильно удивился, увидев, какую нежную улыбку вызвала его реакция у Джеймса. – Вы поднялись по лестнице и зашли в пустую квартиру. Ты не стал зажигать свет, он потянулся к выключателю, но ты сказал… 

– Не надо!..

– Да. Потому что никому из вас нет никакого дела до кофе. И вот он подходит к тебе вплотную, ты чувствуешь его тепло, – Джеймс вдруг оказался непозволительно близко, и Алекс ощутил жар его тела. – Его дыхание касается твоей кожи, руки скользят по предплечьям, на секунду задерживаются, обводя пальцами ключицы, а затем поднимаются выше, запутываясь в волосах… – Джеймс сопровождал слова действиями, и Александр ощутил приятное головокружение, будто завороженный его голосом и прикосновениями. – Его глаза опускаются к твоим губам… даже в полутьме видно, как они покраснели, потому что у тебя привычка кусать их от волнения, – Алекс коротко вдохнул, а Джеймс сжал пальцы у него на затылке, слегка надавливая. – Вы оба знаете, что сейчас неизбежно произойдёт, но каждый боится первым преодолеть последние сантиметры, и, в конце концов, вы одновременно двигаетесь друг к другу… – Алексу показалось, будто его притягивает к парню напротив, как магнитом, и он невольно подался вперёд. 

Первое прикосновение пронзило его с точностью меткого выстрела. Мягкость губ Джеймса, едва заметная влажность от прогулявшегося там ранее языка и неожиданная бархатистость отдали в колени, и Алекс слегка пошатнулся. Джеймс среагировал немедленно и опустил ладонь ему на талию, тем самым позволяя вновь почувствовать землю под ногами. Странно – Алексу было чрезвычайно хорошо. Они практически не двигались, привыкая друг к другу поначалу, и даже от одного этого короткие волоски на задней стороне шеи вставали по стойке смирно. За несколько секунд Алекс успел накрутить в голове кучу мыслей, среди которых было и невольное желание отстраниться – это же Джеймс! – но вскоре тот начал двигаться – и всё кануло в Лету. Джеймс неспешно целовал поверхность его губ, языком заглаживая каждую едва заметную впадинку, а второй рукой поглаживал за ухом. Алексу казалось, что он сгорит на месте – а ведь они даже не начали! Следующее особенно удачное движение Джеймса заставило Алекса приоткрыть рот, и Джеймс, не задумываясь об этом дважды, благодарно скользнул внутрь, а сам прижался ближе, не оставляя между ними ни единого свободного миллиметра. Алекс застонал и сгреб рубашку Джеймса на спине в кулак, потянув за нее, как за спасительную соломинку.  
Поцелуй становился жарче, и Алекс ощутил предательскую капельку пота на виске. Джеймс наклонил голову, проникая глубже и выделывая языком невозможно пошлые вещи – он поглаживал его язык, принуждая бороться за главенствующее положение, пробегал по нежной коже внутри, а после, чуть отстранившись, Джеймс обхватил нижнюю губу Алекса и слегка потянул.  
– Б-боже!.. – выдохнул тот и отступил на шаг.

Александра колотило, он забыл, где он и с кем, он знал только, что ему нужно…

– В спальню… сейчас! – скомандовал он, задыхаясь и сам не узнавая собственный голос, так низко тот прозвучал. 

Внезапно руки, до этого момента обнимавшие его, исчезли, чтобы заняться повязкой у него на глазах. Когда Джеймс отбросил галстук в сторону, Алекс удивлённо заморгал, будто бы только что пробудившись ото сна.

– Что ты… зачем? Ну вот, испортил такой момент! Я уже собирался отвести моего идеального парня в спальню! – с нескрываемой досадой воскликнул Алекс, отпихивая обеими руками Джеймса, который тут же перехватил его за запястья, снова притягивая к себе.

–Мне вдруг стало любопытно… как выглядел твой воображаемый парень? – Александр на секунду замер, а потом отвёл взгляд и недовольно пробурчал:

– Длинный тощий блондин c наглыми серыми глазами! – Джеймс незаметно перевёл дыхание и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, тогда ничего ещё не потеряно, я знаю одного типа, который идеально подходит под описание! И он настолько без ума от одного заносчивого брюнета с ангельским личиком, что готов в лепёшку расшибиться, чтобы вернуть тот самый момент, – Алекс поднял на него просиявший взгляд, но тот неожиданно чмокнул его в лоб и решительно направился в прихожую.

– Ну, и как это понимать?! Куда ты? Спальня в другой стороне!

– И она будет всё там же, когда мы вернёмся после ужина! Ты ведь… – Джеймс остановился в нерешительности у самой двери и обернулся к нему. – Ты ведь примешь моё приглашение на ужин, да?

Алекс закусил губы, чтобы не расплыться в рекордно широкой улыбке, и закивал в знак согласия. Что-то ему подсказывало – это тот самый.


End file.
